The present invention relates generally to the creation of potable water, relates more specifically to a method and apparatus for the removal of potable water from air, and relates more specifically to a method and apparatus for removal of potable water from air through the use of a heat exchanger.
It is well known that potable water is scarce or nonexistent in many areas of the earth. Thus, many approaches to providing potable water have been attempted, including desalination of sea water and the towing of icebergs from Antartica to arid regions.
Past techniques have suffered from deficiencies in construction and operating costs, complexity, maintenance, and the like, however.